Nurse Gloria
Gloria is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Burke's Donor When Burke went to retrieve a heart for Denny, Gloria informed him that his donor flatlined before he could get it. ("17 Seconds") Ambulance Crash Gloria informed Erica that she was needed in the ambulance bay to tend to Ray Sutera. ("Crash Into Me, Part 2") Derek and Zola When Janet Meyers asked to see Derek, Gloria informed him of this in the OR. ("Free Falling") Later, she went to check on why Derek's pager kept going off. She returned to the OR and told him it was about his baby. ("She's Gone") Sponge Count When Bailey was operating, Gloria informed her that the sponge count was off for the OR. They had counted three times and looked everywhere except inside the patient. The sponge was later found attached to Bailey's shoe. ("This Magic Moment") Morgan Paging Alex When Morgan repeatedly paged Alex while he was in the OR, Gloria read the texts off to him until he had her turn off his pager. ("The Lion Sleeps Tonight") Prepping a Patient When a patient came into the OR for surgery, Gloria told the doctors they hadn't been told what kind of procedure to prep for because the doctors couldn't agree on what they were doing. They compromised on both and told Gloria to prep for that. ("Moment of Truth") Ben Paging Bailey When Ben called the OR to check when Bailey would be done operating, Gloria informed Bailey of this. ("I Was Made for Lovin' You") Vajazzling When Bailey asked someone to look up if men bedazzle their penises, Gloria said she was on it. ("The End is the Beginning is the End") Arizona's Nightmare When Arizona had a nightmare about her leg, including a patient coming in with the same injury that caused her amputation, Gloria gave her the rundown. ("Walking on a Dream") Meredith's Search for Richard When Meredith came to the hospital looking for Richard to help with their proposal, Gloria told him Meredith needed him urgently. ("This is Why We Fight") Matthew's Flashmob Proposal When it was time for Matthew's proposal, Gloria informed Alex and Cristina that it was about to start. ("Readiness is All") Updating Owen While Owen operated, Gloria gave him an update on Richard Webber's condition, saying that Cristina was trying to place a balloon pump, but he kept coding. When he questioned her doing it bedside, Gloria asked if he wanted to get her on the phone, but he said no. ("Seal Our Fate") Delivering Richard's Message When Richard paged Meredith to ask if she had time for a surgery, Gloria delivered the message to Meredith, who was operating. ("Thriller") NICU Emergency When Arizona was needed for an emergency in the NICU, Gloria told her, as she was operating. ("Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right") Getting Surgical Glue When a patient needed a repair and bypass wasn't an option, Maggie suggested glue. Gloria told her they didn't have it on hand, so they sent her to get it. She returned quickly with the glue. ("One Flight Down") Reading Alex's Text While Alex was in surgery, he received a text. Gloria read it aloud to him, alerting him that Jo was safe with Taryn in a gallery. ("1-800-799-7233") Career She is a nurse at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She previously worked at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Seattle Grace Hospital, and Mercy West Medical Center. Notes and Trivia *Gloria has been credited as Burke's Nurse, OR Nurse, and Nurse. *She has a credit-only appearance in Flight. Gallery Episodic 225Burke'sNurse.png|17 Seconds 410ORNurse.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 801NurseGloria.png|Free Falling 802NurseGloria.png|She's Gone 811NurseGloria.png|This Magic Moment 818NurseGloria.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 8x21NurseGloria.png|Moment of Truth 9x07NurseGloria.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x11NurseGloria.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12NurseGloria.png|Walking on a Dream 9x16NurseGloria.png|This is Why We Fight 9x23NurseGloria.png|Readiness is All 10x01NurseGloria.png|Seal Our Fate 10x23NurseGloria.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 11x20NurseGloria.png|One Flight Down 14x09NurseGloria.png|1-800-799-7233 Appearances de:Gloria Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Nurses